Mark of the Wolf
by GuyWithTheDarkFursona
Summary: Join the adventure as we follow the adventures of a young man and his partner, as they find adventure, heart-ache,freinds, power and love! OCxOC/harem


Hello every one! This is my first fanfic so I really hope you enjoy it! If not then fuck you, im not trying to impress anyone. I would however like it if you could leave me reviews as long as your nice about it! But enough of this not, enjoy the story!

Mark of the Wolf

Ch. 1 A Hero's start

It was a bright afternoon in the port city of Hargeon. As I stepped off the train I was vaguely aware of a strange pink haired young man lying face down on the ground with a blue cat standing over him. It was an odd sight, but in a land of magic, anything was possible for those that could use it, but sadly I could not as I had been unable to learn it. "What do you think is wrong with him?", asked a small feminine voice above me. I looked up towards the source of the voice to see my small partner Luna poking her head out of my hood.

She was a small wolf with black fur and white tipped ears and tail. She has been my best-friend since we were kids. On our journey she had saved my life more times than I could count and I would be lost without her. I smiled at the curious look in my partners beautiful sapphire eyes. "No idea", I replied, "Probably just motion sickness. we humans tend to get that a lot.", Satisfied with my answer she settled back down on my head which was her favorite place to sit when we were on foot while still poking her head out from under the thick fabric and mumbled, "if you were a wolf, you wouldn't have to worry about it.", but I didn't hear her. "We need to find a place to sleep and eat.", I said. "You also need a bath because you are beginning to smell.", I told her. She dug her claws into my hair, which hurt quite a bit but I was getting used to it. "At least I smell better than you, I mean honestly, have you smelled your hair?!", she yelled, earning us glances from passengers getting on or off the train. I ignored them and grimaced. What she said was quite true.

It had been at least a week since we last had a warm bath. Not for the first or last time I found myself missing the forest where I grew up with Luna and my parents. I looked down at myself and sighed. My black hooded cloak that shadowed my face when it was up, as it was now, was torn in some places and was covered in dirt. It was open at the front, showing my equally tattered black t-shirt, and had wide open sleeves. It had silver chains that hung around the neck. I had on a pair of torn black cargo pants with numerous pockets. My hands were covered by a pair of gloves that ended in armored claw-like points. To top it all off, I had on a set of scuffed steel-toed combat boots. In all honesty, I looked terrible. Considering this and the fact that I was talking to a small wolf that was poking out from under my hood and that nobody else could hear unless she wished them to, most would think I was insane, which in all honesty, was quite true. Just ask Luna. I still listened to her after all.

I looked back over at the pink haired individual to see he was now sitting up and looked less green in the face. I walked off with Luna still looking around and made my way to the market. I had a decent amount of jewels that I had "found" lying around some noble's house. I admit that I am a thief, but I only steal from those that have too much. I began looking at the wares for sale and bought a sewing kit from one stall, stopped at another to buy some food and supplies, then found a stall selling weapons.

I decided to look at it to see if the had anything interesting. I was about to give up when I saw a sword and dagger set that caught my eye. The sword had a three foot long black blade with silver and red veins that gave it a sinister look. The dagger had a similar look to its blade but had serrated edges. The handles of both weapons had white fur around the area where the blade met the hilt and were made from a strong bone-like substance that had strange runes carved into it. Both of the pommels on each weapon were carved to look like the head of a wolf with emerald eyes.

Feeling some kind of impulse to buy it, I paid the shopkeeper for the weapons, which were rather cheap as the guy seemed really eager to be rid of them, and went on my way. Strapping the sword to my back and the dagger to my side, I couldn't help but feel more powerful and I chuckled darkly at the thought of it. Luna had fallen asleep again, but woke up when we passed a crowd of loud teenage girls with hearts in their eyes and yelling about some guy named "Salamander". I kept walking because I didn't give two shits about who he was.

"Who were they talking about?", asked a curious Luna as we began walking down a large alleyway as a shortcut. "No idea.", I replied. "I haven't heard about him, so he must not be that important." She just nodded at my statement and was about to go back to sleep on my head before I decide to show her what I bought. "Hey Luna, check out what I got in the market.", I said before unstrapping the sword and dagger and placing them on the ground for Luna to go over.

She jumped off my head and began sniffing at them before going over and looking at the handles. "Well this is certainly interesting.", she mused. "Just wait until you see the blades.", I said excitedly as I went to pick them up. Before I could pull out the sword from its sheath, five men jumped out of a hidden alley in front of us. Before I could react, another three came up behind me and pinned me to the wall of a nearby building, causing me to drop the sword and for my hood to get pulled off, showing my intense emerald eyes and dirty-blonde hair. As they crowded around me I could only think of one thing, 'I hope Luna got away safely', I couldn't see her anywhere.

As I struggled against the guys pinning me to a wall, the other five parted way to let in a tall guy dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt and brown pants. He had spikey blue hair that swept over to the left side of his face. He had a short red cape over his left arm that was embroidered with gold runes and symbols. He slowly walked up to me and looked into my eyes. He had brown eyes that had a piercing glare to them.

He then turned around and walked over to where I dropped my sword and dagger. "Hey asshole, those are mine!", I yelled angrily. He just ignored me and kept walking. Pissed at being ignored I yelled again, "Hey fuck-tard, I'm talking to ya!" At this, he looked back at me with an angry look in his eyes. With a wave of his hand, one of the thugs holding me punched me in the gut and I felt the wind get knocked out of me. As I sat there gasping for breath he finally spoke. "You have no right to speak to a Fairy Tail mage like that.

I am the great Salamander and will be addressed as such." He meant to intimidate me but I just laughed, which seemed to piss him off more. Good, I was starting to have fun. "Well excuse me your Sally, I didn't mean to piss the lizard off.", I said sarcastically. "Salamander's" eyes narrowed at me in silent fury, but he chose to ignore me again and walked back over to my dropped blades. As he went to go pick them up, a black blur shot out from the shadows and bit onto his wrist. "Luna!", I shouted with fear and happiness. Fear that she would be hurt and happy that she was okay, but that quickly disappeared as the guy calling himself "Salamander" shook her off and threw her into a wall, which she hit with a loud smack. He then went up to her and stepped on her causing her to yelp in pain and the crack of broken bones was heard throughout the alley.

He laughed at Luna's prone form and a look of shock crossed my face before becoming anger, then complete fury. "How dare you hurt Luna! I'll make ya pay for that,ya bastard!", I yelled before I stepped down hard on one of the thugs holding me feet, hearing a satisfying crunch over the guys screams of pain. I got free of the grips his friends had on me and dove for my sword. I quickly grabbed it and stood up. "You fools, don't let him un-sheath his sword!", yelled the "Salamander" guy. As the thugs began readying there magic and the leader his I pulled out my sword and was blinded by a bright light and heard the screams of people before I knew no more.

Oooooh! A cliff-hanger! Yay! Don't worry, to all you readers that enjoyed the first chapter of my story I already got plans for the next chapter, and I hope to be able to introduce Lucy, Natsu, and Happy in the next chapter. If you could, please send me pairings you would like to see in the story as I am planning on this being a harem fanfic. Luna will obviously be part of it with my OC but please send me the names of your favorite Fairy Tail gals and I shall think on them. Always remember that every little bit helps and I'll smell ya later!


End file.
